Polaroid moments
by Lookslikeasolotonight
Summary: A series of Niff Snapshots (otherwise known as drabbles). Open for prompts of any sorts! (Previously called 'everyday i'm drabbling' which was a shocking title xD)
1. Apology

_AN: Hey guys! So, I decided to do what a whole lot of fanfiction writers seem to do, and start a set of drabbles! I've had a bit of writers block with Looking Too Hard, and so I thought I'd just write some random mini one shots to hopefully jog my creativity. So, I went online to a random word generator, and selected some words, which I will use as prompts for drabbles. I make no promises about it. Some will be long, others short. Some will be fluffy, some angsty (Although there will probably be more fluff, angst makes me sad). Some will most likely be crappy. I also don't have any plans to be strict with updates on this; I'll just upload when I've written something. This is more just a creative outlet for me I guess, but if you guys enjoy reading it then it'll be a win-win situation! So yeah, here we go!_

**WORD: Apology**

"Nick I'm sorry okay?" the blonde called after his friend who was walking away from him down the corridor. He had no idea what he'd done wrong, he'd just been sitting in maths, talking to Sebastian who sat next to him, when he realised his best friend was glaring at him across the room. Sure, Jeff knew Seb wasn't a favourite of most of the other students in the school, but he wasn't aware that Nick had any particular problem with him, especially not one that would cause him to brush Jeff off after the lesson and stalk away without an explanation. Sighing lightly, the blonde hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and turned to walk to his next lesson when he saw Sebastian standing over him.  
"Awh, what's wrong Jeff? Did I make little Nicky jealous? Well, his fault, he can't expect everyone to keep their hands off you forever" He said with a wink. The blonde's eyes squinted, trying to figure out what Sebastian meant by that. "Oh come on Jeff, are you really that oblivious?" The taller man groaned, giving Jeff a look of disbelief.  
"Oblivious to what?" Jeff asked confused  
"Nick. Likes. You. _Likes _youlikes you. Seriously, I can't believe you haven't noticed to be honest"  
"Wait, what? Nick… really?" Jeff thought out loud  
"Um, _yes_. And just so you know, If he's too scared to make a move, my door's open anytime you want it" Sebastian gave his trademark smirk before walking off in the opposite direction, leaving Jeff with his thoughts.

_"Nick likes me? I didn't even know he was gay. Why hasn't he said anything to me, I mean, we're best friends! We share a room and everything. I didn't know he felt that way…"_ Jeff thought, frowning as he walked to the other side of the school for his next lesson. During history, he decided he would have to confront Nick about it later in their dorm.

* * *

Nick was sat at his desk, tackling the massive English assignment he'd been given earlier that day when Jeff walked through the door. His heart fluttered slightly at the sight of the blonde, and he quickly turned back to his computer before his roommate and best friend of 11 years could see the blush rising on his cheeks at the sight of Jeff with his hair messed up and his arms exposed in a tank top after dance practice. Over the sound of Nick's typing, Jeff gave a sigh before heading to the bathroom to shower. He decided the best way to broach the subject would just to be frank about it. After he'd showered and changed into his pyjamas for the night, he sat on his bed with his legs crossed, looking over at Nick who was still writing his essay.

"Nicky, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jeff asked suddenly  
"Sure, what's up?" The brunette said, swivelling round in his chair, fixing his deep brown eyes on Jeff  
"What was wrong with you earlier? You saw me talking to Seb in maths," The way Jeff shortened the other boys name made Nick's hands subconsciously clench in anger, "And you just stormed off afterwards… Seb said that you might have been jealous…" Jeff trailed off. Nick felt panic building in his chest before he turned back round to his work  
"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? It's none of my business who you talk to; I have no reason to be jealous. None at all. Nope, not jealous" Nick rambled quickly before beginning to type again. Jeff sighed once more and got up from his bed, walking over to Nick and placing a hand over the brunette's to stop him typing.  
"Nick… look at me, please?" Jeff whispered. Nick turned his head to look at the blonde slowly, letting out a shaky breath at how close he was. "Nick, I'm gonna be straight with you, and I want you to tell me the truth. Do you like me?"  
"Of course I like you; you're my best fri-"  
"Stop avoiding the question." Jeff interrupted. He prised one of Nick's hands from the keyboard and held it in his, "Do you _like_ me?"

The silence in the room was deafening, ringing so loudly in the two boy's ears. All that could be heard was the sound of their uneven breathing as they stared eye to eye. Eventually, Nick's face dropped into a sigh of defeat, and he breathed out a quiet "Yes."  
He quickly pulled his hand away from Jeff's and dropped his eyes, looking ashamed. Jeff bit his lip and moved one hand to gently lift Nick's chin up to look at him. He then cupped the brunette's cheek lightly, running his thumb across his cheekbone.  
"Good thing I like you too then, isn't it?" Jeff smiled breathlessly, feeling a twang in his chest at the complete look of elated surprise on Nick's face. Before, either of them could properly react, Jeff leaned the small distance between them and connected their lips softly. The kiss was gentle and sweet, the way first kisses are meant to be. When they pulled apart, Nick looked up bashfully at Jeff through his eyelashes.  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to say it" Nick mumbled  
"I'm sorry Seb made you jealous… but you know what?" Jeff asked, seeing Nick shake his head. He leaned his lips close to the brunette's ear and whispered, "I'm all yours. Always have been, always will be"

* * *

_AN: Was that awful? I really don't know, I've never really written oneshots or drabbles before, so this is all kind of new to me… well, I hope you enjoyed anyway, I don't know when another one will be up, but sometime soon I guess, anything's better than maths homework (Trig. Urg.). So yeah, leave a review if you enjoyed it, and I'll see you all again soon :]_

_-x_


	2. Fever

_AN: Hey everyone, so here's another drabble for you guys. I've also changed the title of the story because the last one sucked xD I hope you enjoy it, please tell me what you think :D_

**_Disclaimer: Niff don't belong to me despite my very best attempts to find them on ebay :/_**

* * *

**Prompt: Fever**

Jeff woke in his dorm room, his fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead as he looked around, dazed and confused. He glanced at the clock by his bed and saw that he was an hour late to classes. Quickly, he sat up, before groaning and falling back into his bed at the banging pain radiating through his body. He shivered lightly and he rolled over, feeling something crumple under him. Confused, he felt around for the object, his hands finding a now slightly creased piece of paper. On it, he saw his boyfriend (and roommate)'s distinct curly handwriting

_Jeffy  
you're sick. Seriously, don't get out of bed.  
The flus going round school, so rest up. I'll cover for  
you in classes. I'll check on you at lunch, just try  
and get some sleep. I'll see you soon  
Love, Nicky  
xxx_

Jeff smiled and placed the note on his bedside table, glad to know he could fall back to sleep. However, sleep eluded him. He couldn't stop shaking, and yet his palms were sweaty. He kicked off the sheets, only to find he started to shake even more. When he finally did sleep, his dreams were strange and twisted fever dreams, full of warped faces and loud voices that made his ears ring. He tossed and turned, his legs tangling in the sheets as he groaned.  
This is how Nick found him when he returned to their shared room at lunch to check on his boyfriend as he had promised. He frowned when he saw how ill his boyfriend was, his forehead shiny with sweat as he tangled himself even more in his sheets. Nick knelt down next to Jeff's bed, moving his hand to stroke the blonde hair out of the sleeping boy's eyes. He whispered to him gently, soothing him as he saw Jeff's eyes open.  
"Hey love" He whispered, his voice groggy, squinting in the light of the room. He tried to swallow but a pained look came across his face at the soreness of his throat. Nick sat and handed him a glass of water and some pain killers.  
"Hey gorgeous, how you feeling?" Nick asked softly, stroking Jeff's cheek  
"mmh, like death warmed up" Jeff croaked, frowning as Nick stood up. However, a small smile came to his face as Nick lifted up the bed sheets and sunk in next to him. He manoeuvred Jeff to lean his head down onto the brunettes chest, stroking his hair lightly, pressing his lips to his temple  
"I'm sorry you feel so crap honey, is there anything I can do?" Nick asked, looking down at Jeff  
"Don't leave?" Jeff whimpered softly, looking up at Nick with legendary puppy-dog eyes. Nick thought for a second. He didn't have any important lessons this afternoon, and the thought of hours curled up in bed with his boyfriend seemed very appealing right now. He sighed, smiling down at the blonde.  
"Okay fine. I'll call Trent and tell him you've gotten worse and that I'm gonna stay with you. He'll cover for us" Nick smiled, climbing out of the bed to Jeff's protests. Once outside, he got his phone out and called the other Warbler, explaining to him what had happened. Trent was happy to cover for them, adding that sleeping with someone whilst their delirious with fever is probably a bad move. Nick just laughed sarcastically, before heading back into the room. Jeff was sat up in bed, looking like he had a bit more colour in his face. Nick walked over and placed a hand on his forehead, that was feeling considerably cooler than earlier.  
"I think you're fever's dying down a bit. You hungry? I brought soup?" Nick asked. Jeff smiled at how caring his boyfriend was, and scooted further along the bed so that Nick could join him again. Jeff sat and ate quietly, as Nick told him what he had missed that morning at school. Apparently Blaine was also ill, so Kurt was worrying all morning about him.  
"Those two just need to hurry up and get together" Jeff mumbled, setting down his bowl as he finished eating  
"I don't think we can judge people for taking a long time to get together now, can we?" Nick said, reminding Jeff of the months it had taken the blonde to admit his feelings for Nick who had been dropping hints for forever.  
"You're never going to let me forget about that are you? I was nervous! I thought you were too good for me" Jeff pouted  
"No way darling, we're perfect for each other" Nick smiled, leaning down to kiss Jeff softly, although the blonde pulled away quickly.  
"Don't Nicky, you'll get sick" Jeff said, moving a bit further from his roommate  
"I share a room with you Jeff, I'm gonna get it, there's no avoiding it. So if you don't mind, I'll go back to cheering you up" The brunette winked, kissing Jeff again he giggled lightly, moving his hand to rest on Nick's neck  
"You're perfect, you know that?" Jeff mumbled against Nick's lips  
"And so are you beautiful"  
"Even when I'm ill and disgusting?" Jeff asked sadly, looking up at Nick through his eyelashes  
"Even when you're ill. And you're not even disgusting then Jeff, you're still beautiful" He remarked, brushing the blondes hair from his forehead again as they lay down against the pillows once more, Jeff quickly falling asleep, his rest more peaceful now he was in Nick's arms. Nick smiled down at his boyfriend, glad he could be of use, even If it was just as human pillow. He picked his phone up and texted Kurt

'**To KURT:  
****_Now's probably a good time to make a  
move with Blaine. It seems the flu makes  
people extra cuddly ;]_**'

* * *

_AN: I had no idea how to end this one tbh, although I may take a break from Niff for one chapter at some point to do a Klaine-centric sequel to this! As always, I hope you enjoyed this!_

-x


End file.
